


A Dawn of Fire and Ashes

by blazingfeather



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cersei burns everything, Cersei's creepy coronation, Character Death, High Sparrow being an old fool, Implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Moments Before Death, Queen Cersei Lannister, Sept of Baelor explodes, Thought before death, Trial in Sept of Baelor, trial, wildfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingfeather/pseuds/blazingfeather
Summary: Sun rises upon King's Landing, the capital of the seven kingdoms. The day for Loras Tyrell and Cersei Lannister's trial has come.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Lancel Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Tommen Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Margaery

**CHAPTER 01: Margaery**  
The moment Margaery noticed Cersei’s absence, she knew there was something wrong.  
Margaery and her mother-in-law had never got along. Cersei resented Margaery for having her claws in Joffrey. Joffrey, Cersei’s precious son, was poisoned at his wedding for being _a monster_. Margaery tried to keep him in control and she succeeded. Yet Cersei thought it was a sin to lay a finger on her beloved son. Or she just wanted him to be more like her?  
After Joffrey’s unexpected death, Margaery was married to his younger brother, Tommen. Cersei thought it was Margaery who seduced her son and manipulated him into getting rid of his mother. The hatred of the Queen Regent for the young queen worsened from that day.  
Margaery, of course, had no feelings towards her mother-in-law, not even a bit of respect. Frankly, Cersei was a narrow-minded conservative old hag. She refused to listen to opinions that went against hers. She paid no attention to the life of the civilians, leaving King Landing’s looking like a slum, despite its title as the capital of the Seven Kingdom. Cersei seemed to be unaware of the threats from the Ironborn and Dorne. Obviously, she was unable to recognize their dangerousness, as she would spend her time staying in the Red Keep and drinking wine. She must have been furious after the Walk of Shame. The Queen Regent suffered from the despise and humiliation of the small folks. She was incapable of ruling and staying in power.  
It was reasonable. How could Cersei rule the kingdom when she could not rule her own family? She failed to raise her son and keep him on a leash. _‘What a Queen Regent!’_ , Margaery smirked as the thought of her mother-in-law during Tommen’s coronation.  
Speaking of Joffrey, Margaery’s second husband, she started to regret that he was gone so soon. The first time she met king Joffrey Baratheon, she was impressed by his gallantry. He looked like a gentleman to her. But then Sansa Stark reminded her about Joffrey’s true nature. _‘He is a monster.’_ , Margaery remembered every word the lady of Winterfell told her. He was truly a monster. She found out after an afternoon with him in his bedchamber, indulging his ego by saying that she was interested in hunting and killing.  
Joffrey did fall for her tricks. But unbeknownst to him, it was a part of her plan to remove Cersei so that she could be the queen. Margaery knew her grandmother did that to protect her from that _beastie_. Nevertheless, she wished the Queen of Thorns had not done so. Joffrey was a monster, but at least he knew he was the king. If he had been alive, he would have pulled down the Sept, had the High Sparrow and his followers’ heads on spike. He wouldn’t have let his _beloved_ … Margaery wondered if Joffrey would consider her his _beloved wife_ if he had survived their wedding day. At least he wouldn’t have let High Sparrow take her to the dungeon or… at least she thought so… Unlike Tommen…  
About Tommen, Margaery’s third husband, he was actually a slight disappointment. The new king of Westeros was a boy who had barely grown. He seemed to prefer playing with cats to sitting on the uncomfortable Iron Throne and ruling. Well, this couldn’t be helped. Ruling wasn’t something meant for a boy. A boy should be relaxing and fooling around, not getting involved in political games. He was too soft and innocent to harm somebody, to gentle to take risks and too immature to rule. A powerless king. No, not a king, merely a pawn to his grandfather and now to his graceful queen. Margaery did care about Tommen, to be honest, but just a little bit; like a sister caring for her younger brother. If anything bad happened to him, it wasn’t her faults. Still, she felt sorry for the boy who was used as a chess piece in the game of thrones. He should never have become king.  
The young king’s newest decision had really shaken people’s concern. Banning trial by combat Westeroswide, leaving bunches of sinners unable to escape their crimes. His mother, Cersei, was no exception. Only the blind couldn’t see the power of the colossal figure accompanying Cersei Lannister. During Tyrion Lannister’s trial by combat, he crushed Oberyn Martell’s head with bare hands. Margaery was invited to the trial, to see the killer of her dearest husband get the punishment he deserved. She witnessed the battle, not missing a single second. To think that she had the courage to look at such gruesome thing without panic, Margaery didn’t what she was thinking back then.  
Cersei must have come up with the idea of getting away, using the Mountain as her champion in a trial by combat. Nevertheless, such method of justification had been banned across the continent. So Cersei had no choice but to come to the great Sept of Baelor to wait for the judgement of Gods. Well, of the High Septon. But the former queen regent hadn’t shown up. Neither had her son, the current king of Westeros. Lancel Lannister, Cersei’s cousin, had been sent to bring the sinner to the hall. But he had yet to return.  
There was something wrong!  
“There is something wrong.” Margaery spoke to High Sparrow.  
“There is nothing to fear, my queen.” High Sparrow denied her suspicion immediately, “The trial will begin soon.”  
“Cersei is not here. Tommen is not here. Why do you think they are not here?”  
“If the king is not here, then queen Cersei will be judged by gods. We won’t let her escape the justice of gods.”  
He had yet to figure it out. Margaery started to think that the seven gods could actually strip the intelligence off a person. Or he was simply foolish…  
“Forget about those bloody gods and listen to what I’m about to say.” A lady was taught to be angry under any circumstance. So Margaery had to speak it out loud while trying to restrain the desire to rush to High Sparrow and strangle him for his stupidity.  
“Cersei understands the consequence of absence but she is absent anyway.” She continued, “That means she has no intention of suffering that consequence. Do you know what does that mean?”  
“Her absence doesn’t change the fact that she is guilty, my queen.” He denied her analysis again.  
“She won’t be guilty as long as she is not judged. The trial can wait. The gods can wait. We need to leave now!” Margaery emphasized every word of her last sentence, hoping to change the old man’s mind. But he only smirked. He didn’t listen to her, he didn’t even care.  
‘Fine. If you want to die, die alone.’  
He was beyond saving anyway, completely devoted to the wrong faith that he went blind. Not his eyes blind, but his mind blind.  
“We need to leave now! Everyone leave!” Margaery spoke loudly. A few second after her speech, the whole sept became a mess. Some still didn’t know what was going on, some were trying to run away from the confused crowd. Margaery had to leave as well, but not without her family.  
The young queen ran to her brother, Loras, Ser Loras once, now a miserable-looking man. The star of the faith of the Seven on his forehead was bleeding. Blood dripped to his noses and eyebrows. Those insane believers would get the aftermath for their insolence, daring to lay their hands on the heir of Highgarden.  
“Loras, stay with me.” Margaery touched her brother’s face, consoling him. Loras’s motionless pupils moved and it seemed that his sister had awoken him from the abyss of pain, torment and regret. He pulled himself together and slotted his hand into Margaert’s, ready to run with her.  
But the Tyrell siblings couldn’t leave, because all the believers were hindering them, as well as the audience of the trial that was supposed to happen. Nobody was allowed to leave.  
“Let me through! Let me through!” Margaery insisted, trying to pass those who standing in her way. But it was pointless. The believers had formed a fence and they were as many as ants in a horde. Her father, lord Mace, was held back and even Cersei’s uncle, lord Kevan, was stuck in a crowd of men. Nobody could get out.  
Margaery and Loras, realizing that they were unable to run away, turned back and gave High Sparrow razor-sharp looks. Cersei was the one who caused this, but he unintentionally assisted her with her scheming. Not only their family, but all the innocent here would endure Cersei’s revenge. She cursed in her mind, awarding the stupid old man every worse word in the world she could think of.  
Suddenly, a huge noise broke from beneath the floor. The whole beautiful Sept was shaken to its core and the last thing Margaery could see was a glowing green light.


	2. Tommen

**CHAPTER 02: Tommen**  
Tommen wasn’t allowed to attend his mother and Ser Loras’s trial.  
He felt useless. He wanted to prove that his mother and brother-in-law were innocent. But they wouldn’t let him come to the trial, wouldn’t let him express his thought and point of view.  
Tommen had always been fond of house Tyrell. The Tyrells were a family that he couldn’t have. Lord Mace Tyrell seemed to be a strict and regal father. He loved his children. Meanwhile his father, the late king Robert Baratheon seemed to bear no concern for his sons and daughter. He drank all day, had his chamber filled with women whom his mother called prostitutes. Ser Loras Tyrell was kind and polite. Tommen had dreamed of having an elder brother like Loras, strong and protective. Lady Olenna… Tommen didn’t know what to say about her, but he assumed it must be good to have a grandmother. His grandmothers, on both paternal and maternal sides, had died long before he was even conceived.  
 _‘Family…’_ Tommen remembered that he had no grandmothers, but he used to have a father, a grandfather, a brother and a sister.  
His father died in a hunt, fatally wounded by an angry boar. He wasn’t permitted to see his father before he passed away. His mother said that it wasn’t something a child should witness.  
Was that true? If death was something a child shouldn’t see, why did he see his brother die before him? Joffrey’s face was purple, his mouth was gasping for air and his eyes were glowering. A terrifying scene for even mature men. That was how king Joffrey Baratheon died. Joffrey was Tommen’s dear elder brother but they had never got along. Joffrey criticized almost everything he did and always tried to bullied him. He even threatened to butcher Tommen’s cats and add their meat into his meal. Tommen feared his brother as if he were a monster hiding under the bed. Perhaps Joffrey got what he deserved. Yet he was Tommen’s family after all and it was his duty to mourn his brother’s passing.  
After Joffrey, death took two more people from him. His grandfather was shot dead by his uncle. Tommen’s mind refused to comprehend why he believed that his uncle didn’t murder his brother but believed that he shot his grandfather dead with a crossbow. His sister, Myrcella, passed away not quite long after his grandfather, poisoned by Dornishman. Treacherous Dornishmen, poisoning their princess. It was a pity that Tommen couldn’t find the actual culprit. If he had, having the murderer’s head on spike would never be enough. Tommen and Myrcella shared a lot of memories: their childhood in King’s Landing, their trip to Winterfell, Myrcella’s departure to Dorne. But Myrcella was dead. All Tommen had left was his wife and mother.  
His wife, Margaery of house Tyrell, sister of Ser Loras. Beautiful, sweet and gentle, she was a wife the young prince (now the king) had been yearning for. Before him, she was betrothed to his brother Joffrey. Tommen dreaded to think about her future after his _unstable_ brother had her. But _unfortunately_ (or should he say _fortunately_ ), Joffrey never had a chance to touch Margaery for he had died on his own wedding day. And then Margaery became Tommen’s wife, still beautiful, sweet and gentle. Her characteristics resembled that of his sister, Myrcella. Margaery was five years older than Tommen. She had tried her best to help him become a good ruler by voicing her opinions in the matters of politics and warfare. Tommen loved her for understanding and supporting him with her wisdom. His mother didn’t, though, and she had banned all Margaery’s suggestion in any royal meeting.  
Tommen wasn’t sure if his mother really loved him or not. When he was younger, mother doted on Joffrey only, always giving his brother whatever he wanted. ‘You can have it after Joffrey has grown tired of it.’ His mother told him that. Tommen doubted if Joffrey barely grew tired of his toys or he had destroyed all of his playthings. Because he got nothing from his brother.  
His mother, after losing two children out of three, started to pay more attention to her last child. She had ordered the guards to lock Tommen in his room for safety.  
Tommen couldn’t do anything when the Faith took his wife, when High Sparrow put his mother into the dungeon, when Silent Sisters stripped her bare and made her walk the Walk of Shame. His wife didn’t suffer the same punishment as his mother for she had repented and her mind had ben enlightened by gods. In exchange for her freedom, he had to share a part of his power with the Faith. How ridiculous for the ruler of the seven kingdoms to share power with an old bald man who led a bunch of ragged believers.  
The young king leaned his head against the back of his chair. He wanted to do something for his family, for this kingdom, on his own, in the name of king Tommen I. But he just didn’t know how.  
Suddenly, a big noise interfered Tommen’s train of thought. He rushed towards the window to see what had happened. It was the Great Sept of Baelor. Smoke, green fire, ash, dust, … Images appeared and disappeared in his head like flash. It took him awhile to link them together. Tommen finally understood…  
He had made up his mind. Didn’t he want to do something for his family, for his kingdom, on his own? Tommen took off the heavy crown and placed it on the desk. He looked at the crown for the last time, made of gold, crafted in the shape of antlers and roses, symbolic for house Baratheon and house Tyrell. He had no need for such thing anymore. Somebody worthier would wear it.  
Tommen then climbed on the edge of his room’s window. He remembered talking to Brandon Stark when he travelled to Winterfell years ago. The son of Eddard Stark eagerly shared him the dream of flying with ravens.  
 _He was flying…_


	3. Lancel

**CHAPTER 03: Lancel**

Lancel hated meeting Cersei Lannister…

When he was a squire, every time he entered his cousin’s room, she always let him smell the fragrance of her expensive perfume, tried to make skin contact with him, talked to him in a more intimate way than she was allowed to.

Cersei definitely tried to seduce him!

She ultimately succeeded…

Lancel still remembered when he hovered over Cersei, when he rocked her body. Despite having given birth to three children, her body was still as voluptuous as that of a maiden. He remembered when he sucked her slender neck, kissed her plump lips, sniffed her long wavy golden strands. He remembered hearing Cersei moan in pleasure and shout his name. It was…

_Enjoyable?_

_Entertaining?_

_Stimulating?_

No, it was… _disgusting!_

It wasn’t considered incest as they were cousins. Even Cersei’s parents, lord Tywin and lady Joanna were cousins. It was adultery. Sharing bed with a married woman, more importantly, the woman married to the king he was serving. Lancel felt terribly guilty for committing adultery before the eyes of gods. Therefore, after becoming a keen believer of High Sparrow, he confessed his affair with the queen regent to gods, making his cousin walk the Walk of Shame to atone her sins. Now his mind felt peace and purity. No more guilt, no more adultery, no more…, just the right things.

Since Cersei’s shameful naked walk in front of small folks, they hadn’t seen each other. Lancel only met his cousin again when he was sent to Red Keep to pick her up with his fellow sparrows. He was there, Cersei’s bodyguard, the Mountain. He crushed a sparrow’s skull like taking a piece of sweet from a child. He had done it before, to the prince of house Martel. Lancel understood why Cesei refused to be escorted to the Sept and insisted on choosing _violence_.

Nevertheless, trial by combat had been inhibited across Westeros. Using the Mountain to escape crimes was clearly out of question. That gigantic monster would have to wait for a while. Still, Cersei didn’t show up on her trial day. Someone had to and get her, or rather go force her to show her face up.

That mission was assigned to Lancel, for he was the queen’s cousin.

No sooner had Lancel left the Sept than he came across a wandering child who wore ragged clothing. Was it weird to meet a child striding across deserted stress? Curious, he pursued the child and ended up in the tunnel beneath the Sept of Baelor. It was so dark that even the torches on the wall were barely enough to light the way.

‘Where did he go?’ What was a kid doing her? It was just a dark, cold and creepy tunnel. Lancel picked up a torch and began to scan the area for the mysterious child.

Something sharp and cold unexpectedly penetrated Lancel’s back. A piece of metal? Or was that a knife?

Lancel collapsed on the dirty ground. What a pain in the butt! He shouldn’t let his guard down. He should have been wary of how dangerous a wandering kid could be.

It was hard to breathe. Maybe the stab had badly damaged his lungs, making him unable to inhale and exhale normally. There was much air her as it was an underground tunnel. Lancel knew he had to get out before he ran out of air in his lungs to function. He began to crawl…

But something green and glittering from afar stopped him. What was that? He slowly moved to the origin of the dim light. What Lancel found shocked him. He was terrified to the point that he went speechless.

It was a small pond of wildfire with burning pieces of candles. Surrounding the pond was shelves containing jars of wildfire.

Lancel’s father, lord Kevan, once told him about wildfire. A small flare and some drops of wildfire were enough to cause an explosion that could blow up a big house. A ray of sunlight and wildfire could do the same thing. Therefore, wildfire had to be kept in dark rooms where no light could touch it. Lancel had witnessed how this green liquid turned the tide during the Battle of Blackwater. Its destructive power turned Stannis’s fleet into dust, significantly reducing their fighting capability.

There was wildfire beneath the Sept of Baelor. There were also candles which could cause wildfire to burn. Think about it then…

‘If these candles burn out, then everyone…’ Lancel realized with startling clarity.

It wasn’t any kind of coincidence to come across a wandering child on stress without a single shadow. Cersei wanted to lure him into this tunnel. If an explosion occurred, he would be the first one to die. The former queen regent casted hatred upon him for exposing their affair, causing her to lose all power and dignity against house Tyrell. Not only him, all people in the Sept were in danger as well. His leader and his father were in danger.

He had to stop Cersei. He had to extinguish the fire before it was too late. He tried, blowing as hard as possible. But despite the great desperate effort Lancel had put in, the candle was still burning as if challenging and irritating him.

He had to try harder! He had to stop Cer…

A piece of candle burned out. The flare and wildfire create a beautiful glowing green fire reflected in the green pupils of house Lannister.

_‘Was this actually the end, o seven gods?’_

Lancel wondered as the green fire consumed him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest chapter of this fic. I'm not too interested in Lancel's story in GOT.


	4. Cersei

**CHAPTER 04: Cersei**

Cersei looked at the remains of the Great Sept of Baelor with a satisfied smile. She had been preparing and waiting too long for this day, the day she made her foes pay for what they did. House Tyrell, the Faith, those traitors, all deserve to die.

The female lion of Casterly Rock gently shook the glass of wine in her hand. The wine she was tasting, ironically, came from house Redwyne, a vassal house of the Tyrells.

House Tyrell of Highgarden, a tumor in the heart, in abomination. That was how Cersei thought of them. They were also disgusting traitors. First, they swore loyalty to Renly Baratheon and intended to overthrown Joffrey. But then Renly died, they immediately switched to house Baratheon, her house’s side. They aided her father in rescuing King’s Landing and offered Margaery Tyrell as Joffrey’s wife. All those feats made the Tyrells blind and arrogant, every of them.

Olenna Redwyne, mother of Mace Tyrell, was an old vile witch. Who did she think she was to turn down Cersei’s offer and returned to Highgarden without royal permission? If she had agreed to assist Cersei, perhaps she wouldn’t have had burnt the old Sept to the ground, killing Olenna’s son, grandson and granddaughter. Well, it wasn’t Cersei’s fault, it was Olenna’s fault and her family’s fault.

Olenna’s granddaughter, Margaery Tyrell, was a shameless harlot. She eventually met her end. Cersei was initially deceived by her innocent appearance. She once thought that Margaery was only a naïve newly-grown lady, a _little dove_ like Sansa Stark. Then it turned out that she was a damn manipulator. _She had her claws in Joffrey. She knew how to manipulate him_. Unfortunately, Joffrey grew fond of that harlot. He defended Margaery every time Cersei criticized her. She had talked to father about Margaery’s manipulation but he pretended as if he had heard nothing of her complaint: _“I wish you knew how to manipulate him.”_. His words were like several daggers stabbing through Cersei’s chest. Even her father neglected this reality. She couldn’t do anything but watching her son be twisted around Margaery Tyrell’s finger. After Joffrey died, she continued to seduce her second son, lured him into opposing his own mother. This was the end she deserved.

Loras-likes-man-Tyrell and his fat-ass father now were dead too. House Tyrell had nobody left but a wretched old woman. What could she do?

High Sparrow, that old bald man with big belly and his bald followers, especially Lancel Lannister, met their end as well. He was merely a pawn. Yet that pawn dared to rise and opposed the queen. She allowed him to build his own army but he betrayed her by imprisoning her, making her walk the Walk of Shame to humiliate her. Being blown up was an easy death compared to the sins he committed. Her cousin, Lancel, had no right to remain alive. Cersei let him enjoy her when Jaime was away and gave him tons of pleasure. But he too betrayed her by exposing their affair to the Faith. Cersei smirked when she thought about the moment Lancel got eaten alive by green fire. Must be so desperate…

Cersei didn’t mean to kill her uncle Kevan. He was a good tactician but he refused to help his niece when she was in need. His death was only an _accident_. The army of house Lannister now belonged to her. The hand position once held by Kevan would be given to Jaime when he came back from the siege of Riverrun.

There were no emotions left in Cersei. Love, mercy, anger, agony, … nothing left. Only the desire for power and vengeance. She had lost all of her children, just like Maggy the Frog had foretold years before. Joffrey, then Myrcella, she had mourned over their dead bodies. Tommen was gone too. But Cersei felt almost no pain, he was no longer on her side. She didn’t cry when Qyburn showed her the distorted body of her son. She didn’t shed tears when she stated that Tommen should be buried with his grandfather, his brother and sister. Now she feared nothing. With Qyburn and the Mountain by her side, Cersei felt like she could take on the whole world.

Cersei stepped into the throne room with the Mountain and Qyburn after her. The room was lit by dim lights from candles. There were no sounds, apart from the footsteps of the three. Ladies and lords in the room bore anxious and confused face. Cersei cared not, she was about to make a huge difference.

Gently and elegantly, Cersei sat on the Iron Throne. In her black and metallically-decorated dress, she shot out solemn and scary aura of a dark sovereign. To be honest, she felt like Rhaenyra Targaryen with blond hair and green eyes; and her hair was short while Rhaenyra’s was long.

“All hail queen Cersei of house Lannister, first of her name, queen of the Andal, Rhoynar and First Men, lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm!” Qyburn loudly proposed and placed a gorgeous crown on her head.

“Long may she reign!” Shouted Qyburn.

“Long may she reign!” Repeated the crowd, “Long may she reigned!”

 _‘Puppets, lambs, pawns, …’_ Cersei thought and looked down as the crowd praising their new ruler. They were merely things at her disposal. But they could try to betray her and they would get it for sure, every last one of them.

Cersei let out a sigh, temporarily satisfied with her achievement. Then she turned to the right and caught a brief glimpse of Jaime, her twin brother, who had just returned from the siege of Riverrun, still in his armor. He looked at her and she looked back.

Fire, burning in Jaime’s green eyes… _The green fire of hatred and vengeance…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that Jaime would take revenge on Cersei for the death of Tommen :<<<


	5. Jaime

**CHAPTER 05: Jaime**

Jaime urged his horse to run faster. Behind him, banners of golden lions were swinging with the wind as if they were singing for the triumph of house Lannister.

They had won…

The siege of Riverrun was over. Edmure Tully surrendered Riverrun, Blackfish fought to death. The thousand-year estate of house Tully had fallen into the hand of Jaime’s beloved aunt, Genna. She was an intelligent and shrewd woman. Managing a castle was only a piece of cake. The only matter was her inept husband, _uncle_ (Jaime hated calling that inferior man _uncle_ ) Emmon. But he had decided to leave him in aunt Genna’s care. Jaime had bigger problems to worry about.

Cersei, Tommen, High Sparrow, …

Jaime loved Cersei, of course. They had been sticking together since childhood. They were of two bodies but of one heart, one soul. Nothing could separate them. Even Jaime’s position as a King’s guard and Cersei’s as queen consort couldn’t hinder them from loving each other and spawning three children with golden hair, green eyes. Incest, it was terribly wrong, Jaime’s knew that. But he was far much worthier to be the father of Cersei’s children, far much worthier than a fat alcoholic and whore-loving king. Cersei had been through a lot of catastrophe, Joffrey’s death, their father’s death, the Walk of Shame, Myrcella’s death… She needed him. Perhaps she was yearning for him in Red Keep now. The burning feeling spurred Jaime to ride faster.

He had made up his mind. He had lost both Joffrey and Myrcella, he couldn’t afford to lose Tommen too. When he came back, he would pull Tommen into a dark corner, hug him tight and tell the little boy this: “Tommen, I am your father.” How would Joffrey have reacted if he had known the truth? He died without being aware of his true origin. Losing a child could be a pain to any parent. However, it didn’t mean that Jaime would have wanted to tell Joffrey the truth. _A seed in Cersei’s womb_ , no more. Myrcella was happy to know that Jaime was the father? Well, who could love an always-drunk father?

How would Tommen react? That was what Jaime had been wondering. Perhaps he would be shocked, or he would be furious for having been deceived for a long time. Or he would be delighted… Just like Myrcella being delighted about her real father before her death…

Jaime’s children, basically, were all poor little ones. Forced to be away from home for political marriage, to wear a heavy crown and rule a kingdom in disorder. Though he had never been fond of Joffrey, he felt sorry that his eldest son died at young age.

As for High Sparrow and his followers, they would meet their end as soon as Jaime reached King’s Landing. He wouldn’t stop at intimidating only, like when he threatened to send Edmure’s newborn son flying. He would have them taste steel and blood. All of them would be eradicated before the sun set and their heads would be on the spikes. Then he, Cersei, uncle Kevan would have Tommen rebuild his kingdom from a bloodbath, blood of traitors and rebels. House Tyrell was furious after queen Margaery’s capture and imprisonment. Jaime was sure that Mace Tyrell wouldn’t mind lending him a hand, especially with both of his children in the Faith’s chain and the Queen of Thorn had started to grown restless.

Life isn’t a book. One can’t tell his life’s end when he has just started to live like he can tell the end of a book with just reading a few pages.

Jaime finally arrived in King’s Landing and the scene of the Great Sept of Baelor was now piles of rubbles. He could hear the scream of agony of civilians and rumble of failing structure from the hill he was standing. The smoke flew up to the sky and green sparkles flickered in the air.

‘Green fire… Wildfire?’

 ** _“Burn them all!!!!”_** The voice of king Aerys II echoed in Jaime’s ears and images of the old age flooded his mind like cataclysm.

_Jaime was the last Kingsguard remaining in King’s Landing on the day it fell into the hands of the rebels. King Aerys, princess Elia Martell and her children, Rhaenys and Aegon, also stayed. Queen Rhaella and prince Viserys had been escorted to Dragonstone. Prince Rhaegar had died on Trident river. The last hope of house Targaryen had been crushed into pieces by Robert Baratheon. The armies of rebels were matching toward the capital and its downfall was just the matter of time._

_Wait! There was still hope! His father, lord Tywn of Casterly Rock still remained neutral. If he decided to take Aerys’ side and led his army from Westerland to King’s Landing, he might save the day. At least Jaime thought his father would come._

_Actually, he was right._

_His father led an army from Westerland to King’s Landing, but not to save Aerys when his troops started to ravage the city in the name of Robert Baratheon. Aerys, furious at the betrayal of house Lannister, ordered crazy shits. Jaime had advised his king not to let his father in. Why didn’t he remember that his father only took the victorious side? House Targaryen obviously lost and they were struggling like fish on cutting board struggling for water. Aerys didn’t listen, though. He followed the advice of Pycelle, whose balls nearly fell to his knees and granted the lord of Casterly Rock entrance. Now, he still refused to listen to Jaime, to surrender and have his pathetic life spared._

**_“Burn them all!!!”_ ** _The old man yelled from the Iron Throne, **“Burn them all! I’ll let Robert be king over charred bones and cooked meat.”**_

_Rossart, the pyromancer, went carrying out Aerys’ order with excitement. He finally got to use wildfire and the whole city would burn at his talent._

**_“I want him dead, the traitor.”_ ** _Aerys turned to Jaime, who was standing next his throne, **“I want his head. You will bring me his head, or you will burn with the rest, all of them.”** _

_Jaime nodded as if he agreed and stepped down from the throne platform, preparing to perform the king’s order._

_The golden sword of Jaime flashed and Rossart’s head made a divorce with his body. The he approached Aerys, the armors of his foot clang with every heavy step._

**_Fuck all the vows! Fuck all the duties! Fuck honor! Fuck all the seven gods for making him do this!_ **

_Aerys was dead on the floor, drowned in his old blood. Blood splashed on the Iron Throne, on Jaime’s golden sword, on his white cloak. He killed the king he vowed to protect with his life. He had broken the sacred oaths of a Kingsguard._

_Jaime sat on the throne that once belonged to the line of dragons and waited. The skulls of dragons seemed to be staring at him from their racks on the walls. He wondered if they contained souls of dead dragons as the rumors said. If they did, shouldn’t they come at him and avenge the fall of Aerys?_

_Eddard Stark eventually found Jaime, comfortably seated at the place for king only, with bloodstained sword and bloodstained cloak while the Mad king lying dead on the cold ground._

_Over the following years, Jaime endured insults and humiliations from people. Kingslayer, oathbreaker, traitor, … and the like of that. Those words never shook him, not even in the slightest. Jaime knew he had done the right thing and he had no regret. When the insane Aerys intended to burn King’s Landing to the groud, he was there to save the day. He’d rather be a kingslayer, an oathbreaker than a loyal but foolish knight who followed orders from a mad king to kill his own father._

Jaime had put aside all his honor, duties and oaths to saved people from being burnt by wildfire. Now the tragedy he feared had occurred and there was nothing he could do about. Luckily, it wasn’t the whole city, it was only the Great Sept of Baelor. While wondering who could have the courage to blow up the whole Sept, he remembered that it was Cersei’s trial day.

Jaime rushed towards the Red Keep and the moment he arrived, he sprinted to find Tommen. He was nowhere to be found and fear started to rise in Jaime’s bowel. Then a servant came to him and announced him the (heart-)breaking news.

“My lord, the king has passed away.”

Jaime once thought that the roar of Aerys was the darkest voice he could hear. He was wrong. The whole world looked as if it were falling apart the moment he heard about Tommen’s death. His last child had left him as well. He never had chance to tell him the truth.

He dragged his foot to the throne room. A new monarch would be crowned today and that was Cersei. She was wearing a black metallically-decorated dress and a crown of green jade was placed on her head. Qyburn claimed her the queen of seven kingdoms.

At that moment, Jaime understood everything. He didn’t believe, tried not to believe. But eventually, he had to accept that of all people he knew in this world, only Cersei had enough brain cells to shoot down the entire flock for a few birds to fill her belly. That was why Tommen was dead. So did the Tyrells and his uncle. Everything was to prepare for this day.

Suddenly, Cersei turned to his direction and their eyes met. Jaime looked at his twin sister and she looked at him. Four green pupils stared at each other with different emotions and intentions. But there was one thing in common…

_The green fire of vengeance…_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written when season 6 ended. There were some predictions of how season 7 and 8 would be but most of them were wrong. I expected that D&D had handled the plot more carefully. But they let me down.


End file.
